Living On Varied Expectations
by Disneygleek
Summary: Caley moves to California wither he best friend Lauren. One day when the two are out, Caley gets accidentally bumped into by a gorgeous boy, claiming to be in a band, known as R5. Ross shows Caley a new and exciting life of love, laughter, and family. With a twist, will a complicated "friend" get in the way of their happiness? Will Caley and Ross last? Rated T for swearing!


**Chapter 1**

Caley picked up the last box and put it into the truck. Her best friend came up behind her, holding Caley in place.

"Let go of me Lauren! I have to go! So do you!"

She released Caley and started to do a little twirl-type dance, her dark brown hair flying up, her chocolate eyes swimming with glee.

"Are you going to help me pack or do I have to do it myself?" Lauren asked.

Caley grinned, and nodded motioning to the house beside hers. Lauren and Caley had been neighbors since Kindergarten, and that was were the girls had met. They quickly became best friends as did their families. As they grew older, their friendship grew stronger. As soon as Caley's parents told Caley they were all moving, Caley ran to Lauren's room and cried. She told Lauren what happened, and they both crashed after a long crying session. Lauren pleaded with her parents to move as well. The idea was a crazy one, and at first her parents ignored the request. Later on though, as it got closer to the date of Caley moving, they noticed how quiet their daughter had been. Lauren wasn't eating, sleeping, you could count her ribs. She had become increasingly pale, and nothing they did could fix it. They sent her to specialists and doctors. Her mother finally agreed to let her go with Caley as long as she video-chatted everyday and showed them her progress and as long as she was a perfect child for Caley's parents. She agreed and went to Caley's house to tell her the news. Squeals were heard throughout the neighborhood.

"Hey! Get going! We've only got a couple more days left!" Caley snapped back into focus.

She smiled, showing off her teeth and nodded.

ROSSxCALEYxROSSxCALEYxROSSxCALEYx

After they packed up the vans, they headed out to California. The trip was endless. Lauren and Caley couldn't decide if they wanted to watch a Disney movie or not. Caley almost convinced Lauren to put in Cinderella, but Lauren wanted to watch Monty Python. They ended up not watching anything. Caley started playing on her Kindle Fire, and Lauren started texting their friend Justin. They fell asleep sometime and neither of them knew when they woke up. Caley's mother motioned for the girls to get out of the van, and start unloading it. Lauren looked up to the flat that they were going to be staying in until the renovations on the actual house were done. They slowly unloaded the van, stopping in the course of an hour, because they were all too tired to keep going. Caley's sister, Azalea, came around the van, holding Caley's cell phone that was buzzing. Caley grabbed for it, and looked at the picture I.D. A blonde head, blue green eyes and a smile that could melt hearts. She grinned and answered the phone.

"Helllllooooo?" she giggled into the phone.

Lauren looked over and sighed.

"Justin isn't it?"

Caley nodded to Lauren and chatted away with the man on the phone. The conversation was not long, but Lauren had heard enough. She was waiting for Justin and Caley to get together. The pair had known each other all through Junior High and they had always been really close. When they got into high school, they had both decided that they would live together out of high school, but they were nothing more then friends. Then they decided to start acting together. Their teachers always suspected to two going out. They would always work on projects together and would always be seen together. But, they were nothing more than friends. Lauren rolled her eyes at both of them. They both liked each other, but the other didn't know. Lauren was planning on setting them up, but before she could, they moved to California.

"Alright...I love you too...mhm...yeah...alright, I'm going to go...no! I have to go unpack! Err...alright. Talk to you later. Mhm...alright! Justin! I have to go!" Caley hung up the phone, "sheesh! He took forever! He just wouldn't get off the phone! Anyways, I'm going to go set up our room. Wanna help?" she asked Lauren. Lauren grinned and nodded.

When the girls finished with decorating the room, they were exhausted. The room had been painted with a neon yellow. On top of that yellow, there were several hundred pictures of their familes. There were also some posters of celebrities, posters for musicals they(mainly Caley) had seen. There were also a couple of strings of lights, with a fuzzy coating over it. The girls had arranged some bean bags into a comfortable space, dark dressers looming in the corners, boxes laying carelessly next to the door. There was a set of bunk beds, holding a variety of teddy bears and pillows.

"Hey boo...wanna go get some coffee? Your mom and dad went shopping...and I'm bored."

Caley looked up from her phone and nodded with a goofy grin on her face.

"What's got you all happy-like?" Lauren asked.

Caley just shook her head, and smiled once more. Caley stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her shorts-she was still getting used to the weather change-and they locked up the house. They searched with their phones-"You didn't even check were we were going? Smooth Lauren!"-and they quickly found the shop.

The walls around the girls were beige and the tacky wallpaper was peeling. The girls waited in line, chatting quietly when a young blonde boy came running in through the door. He went around the counter and hugged the girl behind it. She squealed in delight. Caley blanched, she hated lovey-dovey couples.

"Gotta go sis! Riker's gonna have my head if I'm late again!" the blonde boy said.

They were siblings? That's interesting she thought. Lauren shoved Caley over, seeing Caley look at the blonde boy. Caley blushed and threw her a dirty look. The blonde boy ran past her, bumping into her shoulder, successfully knocking her back off of her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" he apologized.

She just nodded her head slightly. Reaching down to get the stuff off of the floor. The boy also leaned down to help her get her stuff. Her phone and iPod went flying. He reached for the phone the same time she did and their hands touched, they both blushed. He was gorgeous! He wore a blue button-up shirt, with a black vest over the top. He also had on a skinny grey tie.

"Thank you." she said.

"For knocking your bag over?"

She laughed.

"No...not for that. For not just running away. You actually stayed to help and apologize...it's sweet." she spoke.

"I think what my best friend over here is trying to say, is that she thinks you're really cute and she would like your number." Lauren interjected.

Caley blushed furiously and then shook her head.

"Sorry, just ignore my so called 'friend'. She's insane. But I am really sorry about her."

He smiled an award winning smile, his hazel eyes shining bright.

"Does that mean that you don't think I'm cute? And you don't want my number?" he winked at her.

"I-I never said that...I mean...gah. I don't know what I mean...just...my friend is an idiot? That's all I know for sure."

The boy grinned.

"My name is Ross. Ross Lynch...and you are?"

"Her name is Caley. She can't speak because she has an issue with sexy guys talking to her. That's why she flipped out and stuttered." Lauren spoke in a teasing manner.

Caley slapped Lauren on the shoulder, blushing a bright red.

"No...I can speak. She's just being dramatic. My name is Caley Lewis. It's very nice to meet you Ross. The idiot who keeps talking is my best friend-"

"-I can speak Caley, thanks. I'm Lauren...tell me Ross...do you have a brother? Maybe he's sexy too?" she asked.

He smiled slightly.

"I have three brothers and a best friend." he spoke. Lauren's eyebrows rose to her head and she smiled really big.

His phone started ringing, an unfamiliar tune going off.

_Santa is coming to town,_

_and you're not gonna be around,_

_This snow, is bringing me do-o-own_

_'Cause tomorrow's gonna be a big da-aay..._

_And you're worlds away-a-ay..._

_I'd give anything if we could sing, _

_Fa-la-la-la-lalalalala!_

_Oh-oh- Christmas is coming,_

_those elves and reindeer are running,_

_and I just want you by my side..._

He answered it with a sigh. Lauren just grinned and looked over to Caley's blushing face.

"Alright, Riker. I'm sorry. Look, I almost killed a girl trying to run from the coffee shop...yes, yes, I know...I was just about to leave. Alright! Bye." he turned to the girls, "sorry. Had to deal with my brother..."

"What's your ringtone? It sounded really good...even if it is the middle of July, and not close to Christmas yet." Caley said.

Ross grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That would be my band...R5...uh, and thank you for the compliment...it was a single we did for the previous Christmas...haven't changed it yet."

Lauren looked intrigued. She had a thing for boys in a band.

"R5? That's an odd name, what does it stand for?"

Ross grinned, his teeth flashing in the dimly lit cafe.

"There are five of us and all of our names start with 'R'. There's my oldest brother Riker, Ratliff, who isn't my brother, then my sister Rydel, who is over there," he pointed behind the counter, " my brother Rocky, and then me. We also have a little brother Ryland. He's our manager. Aand sorry, but I've got to go, we have a mandatory rehearsal. So, maybe I'll see you around, Caley, Lauren." he left the cafe in a little run, heading to a blue car. She grinned at the little dance he did when he got into the car. Caley and Lauren left the cafe shortly with their coffees. When Caley got hers, Rydel was grinning. Caley smiled back, not understanding what exactly was happening.

"Do it sometime soon alright? I know my baby bro...he likes that in a girl." she spoke to Caley.

Caley nodded, not listening, as she looked down at the coffee cup that had a number scrawled across the label. It read:

_This is Ross' # save it in your phone and call/text him anytime you feel like...take control. He's into that. Yes, I know, I'm meddling, oh well. -Rydel_

Caley grinned and held up her coffee in a 'thanks' gesture and headed out the door next to Lauren, who was holding her special order of Coffee with Hot Chocolate Mix in it. Caley had never tried it, and she didn't want to.

Hours later, with some persuasion from Lauren, Caley decided to text Ross.

**Hey...your sister gave me your #...told me to call or text you...don't know if you're busy!-C**

As soon as Caley sent the text, she wanted to take it back. 'That was so lame!' she thought. But as soon as she saw his name light up on the screen, all of her thoughts went fuzzy.

_Nope, not busy:) and I should really be nicer to Rydel. I left and I forgot to get your # or give you mine, but she took it into her own hands...-R_

**That's good. I didn't know if you were busy with R5 stuff. Your sister is really nice. -C**

_Thanks. I know she is. And I was. But I got finished an hour ago. Saw my phone lighting up XD I'm glad you decided to text me...-R_

Caley grinned, liking this guy more than she should. As she was about to text him back, Lauren came barging in, pushing Caley off of her bed, successfully stealing Caley's phone.

"Lauren! What the heck man?!" Caley yelled, trying to get out of the tangle that was her bed sheets.

Lauren wasn't listening, she was too busy texting Ross for Caley.

**Yeah me too. ^_^ Uh, this may be a little forward, but would you like to hang out some time? Maybe you can bring one of your brothers for Lauren? ;) -C**

Seeing Caley getting up, Lauren quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Caley started laughing until she realized that Lauren had her phone. She realized what damage Lauren could do...

_Uh, yeah. I can take Riker with me I guess. :) Where do you want to meet up...today good? It's only...6:30, so...-R_

Lauren grinned at Caley and told her to get dressed into something nice or she would never get her phone back. Caley complied with a glare into Lauren's head.

"We're going to a restaurant with Ross and his brother Riker. Also, Ross doesn't know that I'm texting him. Haha. I'm awesome." Lauren told Caley, as the girl was getting out of the shower.

Before Lauren could react Caley stole the phone from Lauren's hands, keeping the phone as far away from Lauren as she could.

**Haven't had time to look the previous texts over, I apologize for anything Lauren may have said. She stole my phone! -C**

_Don't worry about it. Nothing embarrassing about being attracted to me ;) -R_

Caley flushed. "What did you tell him? Quickly, before I bash your head in with a shoe."

Lauren's face split into a grin, the one that always led Caley into trouble, and told Caley to look over the texts she had sent.  
**"Oh goodness. Yeah...she's quite a sight. Once again, I'm so sorry she jacked my phone. She does that a lot. I hate it, but things get so much more fun when she does, but yeah, now that I'm rambling...I'm just gonna shut up...-C**

Caley looked at the clock and saw that it was seven exactly. She looked down at the neon pink tank top she was wearing and decided that she should probably be wearing something nicer. She put on some bright green skinny jeans, and a black lacy shirt over it. She put a little splash of makeup on her face. She put her hair in a little bun and then she put on her favorite bracelet that Justin had given her. She turned around and Lauren was standing there with her favorite outfit on. Lauren had on a a dark pair of jeans, with a Falling in Reverse t-shirt which had rips all up and down the side that Lauren had done one afternoon, and her infamous blue toms. Lauren went without makeup and took Caley's satchel. She stuffed a lot of things in the bag, her phone, Caley's phone-which Caley snatched back, she wasn't done texting Ross-and Lauren's chapstick.

_Hey, Riker and I are ready, but we don't know where we're going or how to get you guys. Help...? -R_

Caley quickly gave him all the details and waited for the boys to get there. As soon as they did, Ross ran to the door and knocked on it, and the girls ran down the stairs. They both got to the door at the same time and their mouths dropped. Ross was standing there in a dark t-shirt under a dark washed jean jacket, some denim jeans and a pair of converse.

"Is your brother as hot as you are? 'Cause daang!" Lauren said.

Caley rolled her eyes and Ross gestured to the car waiting in front of the house. Lauren almost ran to the car, while Caley took her time, walking with Ross. When they arrived at the car, Ross opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she blushed.

He nodded and got into the seat next to her.

"I'm Lauren. Not that Caley knows that." Lauren stated at Riker.

Riker grinned at the girl.

"I'm Riker. Not that Ross knows that." he teased.

Caley and Ross both ducked their heads, so caught up in their own world, they weren't even paying attention.

"So...what do you guys do in R5?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Ross began, but Riker cut him off, "I play bass and sing, and Ross plays the rhythm guitar and sings. He's the lead singer actually. But we're all a family, so it doesn't really matter who's the 'lead'." Riker finished.

Lauren smiled, she always had a thing for guys in a band.

"That's cool. Our friend Justin plays the guitar. He can sing too. He chooses not to." Lauren said.

In the back seat there was a conversation of another nature going on.

"So...how long have you been in California, cause I go to that coffee shop a lot and I have never seen you there." Ross asked.

Caley grinned.

"We only moved out here today. It's weird. I've been in Cali for about 12 hours and I'm already on a date. Points for me. Haha." Caley laughed.

"Well, who wouldn't ask you out on a date?" Ross asked, looking stunned.

"Justin!" Lauren supplied, giggling madly at Caley's blush.

Ross looked to Caley and then to Lauren.

"You have a boyfriend or something?" Riker asked.

Caley shook her head 'no' at the same time Lauren said 'Yes.' Ross looked hurt, but quickly masked it.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

Caley sighed and glared at Lauren, who had a sheepish look on her face.

"I don't have a boyfriend. He's my best friend, and we're really close...that's it." she lied, leaving out the part where she had a huge crush on Justin.

Ross sighed in relief and grinned at Caley.

"I have one of those. I'm super close to my sister too, but my best friend's name is Laura. She's sweet..."he said.

Caley nodded, hoping that he wasn't involved with her at all. The car ride to the restaurant was peaceful after that. Disney music was playing on the radio, Lauren and Riker playfully arguing about which Disney movie was better, Hercules or the Little Mermaid("Doesn't matter! Cinderella tops all of them!" Caley yelled from the back seat, watching them getting into that argument) and Ross and Caley started to sing along to the songs.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ross and Riker got out quickly and helped the girls get out of the van. They all walked in to the restaurant together.

"Welcome to The Dish. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" a cheerful blonde waitress said.

They all ordered their drinks and fell into pleasant conversations. The night was soon over, much to the chagrin of both parties. As they parted ways, Caley received a kiss and Lauren received a phone number. Both girls went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Both boys had the girls on their minds all night, which turned into songs for R5.

**That was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I like this a lot better, but just tell me what you guys think, and if you like TWIH better, I'll take this down and write that again...but if you like this one better, then I will keep writing in that universe! I LOVE this one, but it's up to you! I seriously have no issues writing that universe...:)) Anyways, thank you so much to all the loyal readers, I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long! So thank you to, **

**TxMarigold1999- I always enjoy your input! Thanks so much!**

**R5RocksRose- Thank you so much for staying with the story!(I mentioned you again! xD)**

**cezar139241- Thank you so much for being so much fun to talk to! **

**Agirlofmanyfandoms- I'm still so sorry this is late, but thank you for taking time to read it!**

**Emzybear- Thank you so much for reading, and showing me to your Riker story! ^_^**

**Chill-Luna-I'm so sorry I never responded! But Merry-Very-Late- Christmas ^_^ Thank you for everything!**

**And a very special thank you to my bestest friend EVER: Lauren. I love you so much, Thank you for making me write this, thank you for letting me put you in the midst of it, thank you for giving me the inspiration to carry on(MY WAYWARD SON!) had to do it XD And thank you most of all for being there for me. For making sure that boys don't screw with my heart, and my head, and for being there when one did. You are the best best friend I could ever ask for. And I hope you like that Riker is yours ;) Haha. I love you so much. Thank you for everything! **

**Thanks to all of you that I didn't get to, I'm so sorry if I didn't get to you, just review me again, and I promise I'll put you in the next chapter A/N! :))))) Love all of you, thank you SOOOOO much!**

**-Disneygleek**


End file.
